Hand held mops are, of course, well known. In using such a mop, it is common to pour a small puddle of wax on a floor and spread it about. Such a method is quite time consuming since the worker must continuously push the mop, pour wax from the container, push the mop, etc.
Other wax applicators are known which overcome the indicated problem. U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,401 is exemplary wherein a container is attached to a handled pad. Liquid wax runs through a hose from the container down to a location near the pad. Apparently, an amount of wax is released and the handled pad is moved about to spread the wax. Such mechanism is an improvement since it reduces the manual movements and splashing of wax which frequently occurs with the well known former method, yet such mechanism has created further problems by requiring a heavy and bulky container to be attached to the handle of the waxer pad. The applicator appears to be not only tiring and difficult to move about, but difficult to refill with wax unless a second person helps.
A somewhat similar wax applicator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,311. An elongated container is mounted on a framework above the pad and along the handle. A mechanism for periodically rotating the container between wax dispensing and non-dispensing orientations is mounted to the handle. In the dispensing orientation, wax runs out of a plurality of openings to drop onto the floor. The applicator is then moved into the wax to spread it about the floor.
The present invention offers a much simpler and more practical solution for improving on the age-old method of waxing with a mop.